Love Is
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: To Sasuke and Naruto, love means different things... [SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **shounen-ai, implied yaoi, slight language and mild violence, fluffy, sappy, WAFF, a **light-hearted fanfic**… It's not really much of a spoiler... so, vague spoilers? XD

* * *

**Love chooses the good.**

"You bastard," Naruto spat at the mildly damp ground and it's unsurprising that it's tainted with the murky red color of blood. Wounds char at his tanned limbs and his clothes hang askew on his panting body. The only other person in the leveled battlefield is his best friend, his enemy, his rival… and unfortunately the bastard that he loves, yet still is childish enough to seek power from a leering snake-loving Sannin.

"Stop the insults, Naruto. If you're going to fight, fight. If not…" The end of the sentence hangs in the thick air, the lurking scent of death making them slightly nauseous. Sasuke soon appears behind Naruto, hooking one leg behind the blond's knee, making them tumble forward in a painful crash of skin and limbs. "If not… I'm going to kill you."

A few hours later, Naruto drags Sasuke forcefully by his arms, unmindful of the broken bones on the Uchiha's part. Sasuke doesn't complain; rather, he doesn't move or speak, since he's too worn out to even spare a glare towards the one person he couldn't truly hate, no matter how much he decide_d_ to.

On his tiring journey back to Konoha, Naruto sullenly thinks that love _can't _be Sasuke, since the bastard lacks common sense to choose the "good path".

* * *

**Love is tender.**

The journey back to Konoha ends when Naruto drags his ex-teammate towards the West Gate and Kakashi is already there, nose still buried in his "Come, Come Paradise" book. A team of medic-nin, with Sakura as their leader, is also waiting for their arrival. Sasuke summons the energy to snort at Naruto's overconfidence in managing to drag him back this time.

"Mou, Naruto! You're going to break Sasuke's arms! Don't tell me that you really _dragged _him by the arms to get here!" A couple of "owws" and "ouch" later, Sasuke is on the stretcher, with a wounded (and bruised, courtesy of Sakura's punches) Naruto and miffed Sakura and still-masked Kakashi walking alongside the medic-nins.

It's rather funny, since he prefers Naruto's forceful touches on his wrists, compared the tender-loving-care that the nurses and doctors are giving to him when he arrives at the hospital.

* * *

**Love is unconditional.**

Naruto looks at him as though he really lost it. The blue eyes are still as innocent and naïve as ever, and Sasuke quells the urge to admit that Naruto looks cute. His mouth is opening and closing, reminding the only remaining Uchiha of a goldfish.

He sighs deeply, before repeating his statement earlier. "Dobe, I asked you to move in with me at the Uchiha Estate."

A bright smile crosses Naruto's face at the confirmation, and he grins contentedly. "Sure!" Sasuke is surprised that the blond doesn't think of anything in return, and that his best friend isn't wary of his surprising offer. Naruto crosses the room and hums some nonsense (decidedly happy) tune, before turning back to the Uchiha still on the stark-white hospital bed.

"…Only if you give me ramen everyday!"

* * *

**Love is blind.**

"Sasukeeeeeee…" He decides that he likes the way Naruto drags the end of his name like that. It's around one in the morning, and no matter how much he adores the younger blond, he definitely doesn't like waking up at this time.

"What, dobe?" Irritation is injected carefully on his tone. If he isn't careful, Naruto (no matter how dense he may be) might soon notice that he's rather fond of him.

In the darkness, Sasuke couldn't see. But he definitely could hear the heavy, drowsy footsteps going towards the direction of his bed. Naruto hits the edge of his bed, and tumbles towards him, introducing a flush of heat on his cheeks.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke thanks the darkness for hiding his blush. Naruto's hands are traveling around his shoulders, seeking something that he doesn't know.

Naruto sleepily mutters his reason for nearly causing a heart attack to the older occupant of the mansion-like house. "Where is my pillow?"

* * *

**Love is patient.**

"Uchiha Sasuke, get out of your room now!"

"I'm not yet done!"

"I'm going to kill you if we're late!"

"Ha, as if you could, dobe."

"I'm not a dobe, bastard!"

"Hn."

"Sasukeeeeeee…"

"…what?"

"You're not yet done?"

"…In ten minutes."

"Ten MORE minutes!"

"…Yes. Ten, Naruto, **ten**. T-E-N."

"Damn it."

"…"

"Stop arranging your freakin' hair like a sissy princess!"

"…It's called looking presentable."

"We're going to miss Iruka-sensei's treat to the Rookie Nine! Kiba and Chouji might eat all the ramen! Noooooo!"

"I told you. Ten minutes."

"You look pretty enough already!"

"…"

"…"

"…You think I'm pretty?"

"SHUT UP and HURRY UP!"

* * *

**Love is uncorrupted.**

"Oooh, look who's here…" The unashamed smirk on Kakashi's face is almost too-visible to him. He stands his ground and looks evenly at his former mentor, with an orange book clutched in his pale hands.

"Come, Come Paradise YAOI Edition Volume 3…" Kakashi mumbles a bit too loudly for Sasuke's comfort, and the Uchiha refuses to squirm and glares at the silver-haired man.

"You know, Sasuke-chan," One eyebrow is ticking dangerously now. "If you want more ideas, you should read Volume 7. I heard that Jiraiya-sama based the characters' personalities on the two of you."

Despite the enraged scream that spilled out from Sasuke's lips, he finds himself going back to the bookstore a few hours later, and purchasing the Volume 7 Kakashi recommended.

* * *

**Love is admiration.**

Naruto clearly isn't the type that's chased away by hordes of rabid fangirls.

Girls like pale skin, while Naruto possesses the golden brown color that's usually seen on breading of chicken and pork cutlets. Girls like dark-hued hair, while Naruto possesses the hair colored like the golden sun. Girls like dark-colored eyes, while Naruto possesses eyes with the same hue as the deepest oceans. Girls like long bangs covering a boy's eyes, while Naruto keeps his bangs away from his eyes.

Girls like the mysterious aura, while Naruto is anything but mysterious, since he wears his heart on his sleeve. Girls like the arrogant, snobbish attitude, while Naruto is friendly and greets almost everyone. Girls like smooth, classy boys, while Naruto is clumsy, rowdy and basically "un-cool". Girls like flashy restaurants, while Naruto is very content with just Ichiraku ramen. Girls like brooding, angsty vibes, while Naruto is sunny, bright and cheerful.

…Sasuke's glad (as glad as a broody person like him could get, that is) that he isn't a girl.

* * *

**Love is generous.**

"Sasukeeeeeee…"

"…No."

"Pleaaasssseeee…"

"…No."

"Just one bite… pretty, pretty please?"

"…No."

"I'm hungry, and I'm—"

"…Naruto, you just ate a minute ago."

"…I'm still hungry."

"…"

"…Nee, Sasuke…"

"I said no, damn it."

"…"

Sasuke's hands pushed the half-finished bowl of ramen towards the blond, despite the fact that _he _is still hungry. After all, how could he resist a look like _that _from Naruto?

* * *

**Love is honesty.**

"NA. RU. TO." Sasuke's eyes are blazing red, literally.

"…Yes?" Naruto's eyes counter the deadly look by blinking up cutely and innocently.

"Where are _them_?" Oh, the veins on Sasuke's temples are ticking dangerously now.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Deep inside, Naruto is hiding a boisterous laugh.

"…" Twitch, twitch. Naruto thinks that Sasuke should really take anger management classes.

"…" Naruto is sure that the prankster grin is not present on his face.

"Where are my boxers!"

"I think they're hanging around the Academy…"

Sasuke's gone within a second, living a grinning Naruto on the living room.

"…It's a good thing I hid the other half on Ino's room…"

It's an understatement to say that Sasuke was dead-shocked to see his fangirls chasing him around Konoha for the whole day, screaming about his boxers on Yamanaka Ino's room.

* * *

**Love is delightful.**

Sasuke's always mad. But it's okay to Naruto, since he knows that that's how Sasuke works. Admittedly weird, yes, but still very Sasuke.

And he has to admit that Sasuke's way of expressing affection is really, horribly, sadistically twisted.

* * *

**Love is reasonable.**

"But Sasukeeeeeee…"

"Naruto, I need to be on my way now."

"I don't want you to go…"

"I think that's obvious." Sasuke's dark eyes shift to look at Naruto's tanned fingers clutching on his jounin vest as though his life depends on the piece of forest-green clothing.

Sasuke needs to meet his other teammates for a Class A mission on the Rain Country, in less than three minutes. And being an (arrogant and _cool_) Uchiha, being late isn't on his plans. Naruto's sniffing now, pearly tears starting to escape, one by one, from his eyes' hold.

"…Why?" Sasuke asks softly, holding Naruto's hands within his own larger ones. The blond looks pointedly downwards and he is still sniffling. Uh, only two more minutes.

"Your mission is on a brothel, and you might find somebody who's so much cuter, sexier, classier, and you might suddenly think that being with a male is useless when there's a person who's much better than me, and… you might see Itachi on your way there, since he looks like a freakin' girl, and you might chase after him and forget about me again, and… Waaaaaah!"

One minute left, and Sasuke knows how to solve this. Silly Naruto.

He presses his lips forcefully over the shorter male's and he swallows the surprised gasp. Silly, stupid, moron.

"Don't be stupid Naruto," Sasuke whispers hotly between the miniscule gap between their now-moist lips. "Nobody could rival you," Sasuke's cheeks flush slightly at his passionate admission, so he amends his statement. "Nobody could rival you and your stupidity, dobe."

Naruto's fingers loosen their grip on his vest, and the bright, satisfied smile on the blond's face tells him that Naruto doesn't believe his latest statement.

It's perfectly fine to Sasuke, anyway.

To Sasuke's eyes, Naruto, the whole of him, is perfectly fine.

And the smile tells him one more thing.

He is also perfectly fine to Naruto.

* * *

**OWARI**

Wow, that was fun :) I've wanted to do this forever –squeal- I hope it isn't too cutesy for your liking, but I figured that everybody needs a piece of lightheartedness, even if for just one moment :) I did my best in researching cards, quotes, friends' advice about love for this fanfic. Needless to say (and I'll repeat this again) this fanfic _is _fun, to me, at least :)

**I might make a sequel, since I didn't put some of the things I've typed because the thing's too long already.**

Feel free to ignore this, but, I've been **re-**watching Beyblade G-Revolution, and… -sigh- the final episodes are just _so_ Kai x Takao, like the scene where Kai and Romero battle XD Those who agree with me say YEAH:P –cough, cough- That's all.

**Reviews (and other sorts of feedback) make me squeal and make me very happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. SasuNaru. Sequel to Love Is...

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

**Love is... understanding.**

"He was staring at you," Sasuke said with an almost-pout.

Naruto was starting to get a headache. "Sasuke-teme, lots of people stare at me."

"W-what?" Sasuke sounded halfway between disbelief and murderous.

O-oh. It seemed that it was the wrong thing to say, then. "O-oi, I'm just kidding, you know! Just kidding!"

"I'm going to kill Gaara," The Uchiha said resolutely, before marching towards the Hokage's quarters, where a certain Kazekage was welcomed at.

Naruto definitely didn't like the dark cloud that hovered over the Uchiha's moody figure. "O-oi! We're just friends! Friends!"

**Love is... content.**

Naruto wished for a dream person.

Okay, so he preferred guys to girls, so his dream person would have to be a guy. Naruto wanted somebody kind, unlike Sasuke who always threw insults at him. Naruto wanted somebody sweet, unlike the bastard-Uchiha who loathed displays of affection and was as sweet as a rock. Naruto wanted somebody caring, unlike Sasuke who preferred stalking him than asking him how was his day.

He wanted somebody _normal_, unlike Sasuke who was extremely famous, a once-traitor, and definitely possessed abnormal characteristics and traits.

A lot of people asked him out, to romantic dates and to innocent walks during patrols.

He all turned them down.

He was content with the Uchiha-freakin'-Sasuke, after all.

**Love is... peaceful.**

"I told you to leave it to me!"

"I _had_ to butt in and save your pathetic ass!"

"Because you are the team leader doesn't mean that you have to control _all_ our actions, Uchiha!"

"You're right. But it also doesn't stop me from hauling you out of there!"

"I didn't need your help!"

"Heh, it surely didn't look that way."

"Are you saying that I'm a loser?"

"Think what you will."

"Argh, I hate you!"

"I hate you too."

"I never want to see your smirky face again!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

**Love is... forgiving.**

"I haven't forgiven you yet, you know," Naruto pointed out, even after he pressed his face to Sasuke's bare neck, limbs tangled deliciously after a bout of make-up sex.

"I wasn't asking for forgiveness," Sasuke remarked coolly, dark eyes closed. Naruto almost sighed; his lover was really stubborn. Sasuke was also very cute, but it didn't mean that Naruto would forgive him, just like that.

"You still owe me five bowls of ramen," The blond muttered instead, breathing in his lover's scent.

"Sure, sure," Sasuke offhandedly said, already drifting into sleep.

**Love is... humble.**

Love is humble, really.

Even if Sasuke wouldn't admit that he liked showing off.

Even if Naruto's favorite words to his secret-lover was, "I'm so much better than you, teme!"

**Love is... encouraging.**

It was before Sasuke's match in his _Jounin_ Exams. Naruto has finished his fight earlier, and he tapped the Uchiha's shoulder, just before Sasuke came out to the field.

The Uchiha turned slightly, and was surprised when the blond aggressively attacked his lips. The kiss ended too soon, and the mildly-dazed Sasuke quirked a questioning eyebrow at the blond's seme-ish actions.

"Good luck, bastard, hope you lose," Naruto said with a vulpine grin, disappearing in a puff of smoke before Sasuke could be late for his match.

Of course Sasuke won the match. But an extra _encouragement_ next time wouldn't hurt.

**Love is... to cherish.**

Naruto didn't give Sasuke a birthday gift. He didn't need to.

After all, the amount of chocolates and sweets Sasuke received would be enough to give the two of them food for the rest of the year.

Naruto didn't need to add more expensive material things to Sasuke's gift boxes.

Cheesily enough, he himself was his gift to the prissy Uchiha.

After all, Naruto's priceless.

**Love is... acceptance.**

"Dobe," Sasuke said tightly, and the sound of gritting teeth reached Naruto's ears. The blond's eye twitched at the word 'dobe', but he has long accepted that it was part of Sasuke's weird acts of showing connection.

"What is it, bastard?" The blond questioned, feeling a bit queasy as the famous Uchiha started to kneel before him.

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, eyes showing seriousness and one hand producing an elegant silver band. Naruto narrowed his eyes. They have been over this already; they both knew that Naruto couldn't allow marriage, especially before he became the Rokudaime. The village people tended to dig out _any_ form of dirt they could find, and Naruto wouldn't allow it.

The answer was very simple then.

"No."

**Love is... sacrifice.**

"If you move, I'm going to cut off this blondie's head!" A missing-nin crowed triumphantly, placing the blade near Naruto's neck. The Konoha team that pursued him halted, eyes shifting between their strategist and their team leader.

Shikamaru furiously thought of a way to attack the Class A missing-nin, without bringing harm to the snugly-tied Naruto.

"Go ahead and kill him," Sasuke said, with a dark smirk, easily ignoring his team's gasps and Naruto's enraged squawks, "He's just a small sacrifice, anyway."

And then, Sasuke made a step forward, and the missing-nin drew blood from Naruto's neck. Before anybody could blink, though, Sasuke's hand was already holding the missing-nin's hand, and the sparks of electricity were heard throughout the forest.

Soon enough, the electricuted missing-nin fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and the ropes that bound Naruto were severed.

To everybody's surprise, Sasuke gently embraced the enraged-and-shocked-and-embarassed blond.

"I'm sorry I had to sacrifice you, there," Sasuke said with an emotionless voice, but Naruto knew him too well.

"...It's okay."

**Love is... devotion.**

Tsunade assigned _jounin _and ANBU members to guard Naruto's apartment when the blond fell sick. After all, the Godaime didn't want to take chances; some of the Akatsuki members -here, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame came into mind- might take advantage of the opportunity to kidnap the _Kyuubi_ vessel.

The Godaime's first choice was Sasuke, but Sakura warned her that the two might blow each other into pieces if they were cramped in a room for too long. Plus, Sasuke solidly refused to be Naruto's caretaker.

Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sai ended up switching shifts to guard Naruto. Strangely enough, Sasuke postponed his missions for the week.

They weren't sure why Sasuke did it, but Sakura could swear that she saw a blur of black watching Naruto from the tree outside.

* * *

**OWARI**

Hell, I'm bored in the hospital :( This was typed down within thirty minutes XD

**Love: **Definitions came from various autograph-book-answers, interrogations, dictionaries, websites XD

Anyhow, I was _finally _able to convince my mom (and more importantly, my doctor) to let me use my laptop even though I'm in the friggin' hospital :D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
